They Had Always Sparked
by fizzwizz15
Summary: From friends to something else. A history of the life and friendship of Munkustrap and Demeter, how their love story started from Kittenhood all the way to the actual musical. MunkustrapXDemeter there are several parts and I'll update soon
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

They had always sparked.

It was an unnamed thing as to what it was, but to everyone it was obvious that there had always been something between Demeter and Munkustrap long before they noticed it.

But it was Demeter who had realised her feelings first, and refused to admit them to anyone.

He was her best friend, her protector, well technically he was everyone's protector because he was the unofficial leader of the Jellicles, second to Deuteronomy of course, but she could not allow herself to show her feelings.

They had known each other since kittenhood, playing around the Junkyard with the other kittens but from the start they had immediately been drawn to each other and quickly became dependant on one another. It was an unusual friendship because normally the tom kittens would stay away from the girl kittens. But it was never like that with Munkustrap and Demeter as kittens.

While the other girl kittens were mooning over a young Rum Tum Tugger and the other tom kittens were seeing who had the best pouncing technique, these two were alway off exploring new parts of the Junkyard and running off to the nearby park.

They would always get up to mischief but Munkustrap's tendency to protect Demeter developed at an early age when she accidentally sat on a weak branch that broke and she fell into the pond that the tree branch had hung over. The result was Demeter half drowning and a terrified Munkustrap had to dive in and rescue her and nearly drowning himself.

By the time they had pulled each other onto the pond's bank, they were two tiny shivering wet balls of fur spluttering water out of their poor lungs, but they were alive. On that day Munkustrap yelled at Demeter, or anyone, for the first time in his life.

He had yelled at her about her carelessness and how she had caused him to panic and to feel scared but by the time he was done his poor voice was nothing more than a squeak and Demeter looked so upset it looked like her entire world had been crushed. It was on that day that they also shared their first hug because Munkustrap couldn't stand seeing her looking so upset.

They had eventually made their way back to the Junkyard and when all of the other Jellicles, kitten and adult alike, saw the soaked pair they were shocked. Immediately they were asked about what had happened but Demeter and Munkustrap looked at each and shared a smile before suddenly bursting out into laughter

What had happened that day would always remain a precious secret, as they played through their remaining days as kittens.

The other kittens couldn't understand why they were always so close and best friends, so they resorted to teasing Demeter and Munkustrap that they were 'secret loves' but everytime they were teased the two best friends always just ignored them and went off to find some new part of the Junkyard.

But as time wore on, they all grew and changed, as did their friendship. Gone were the happy playful carefree days of wrestling and pouncing around and the kittens were growing up, becoming more aware of each other and themselves.

Yet somehow their friendship didn't change much at all, except they began to spend more time apart.

Old Deuteronomy had chosen his next successor and Munkustrap had been more than shocked and surprised when Old Deuteronomy had paw picked him. Of course Munkustrap had accepted without a second thought, but when the word got out about the big news, it was Demeter who was the last to find out.

It had been Bombalurina who had told her but Demeter had been too shocked to outwardly react to her.

She had successfully smiled with fake happiness but inside something deep inside her had cracked and it had felt like a great hope had suddenly been crushed. At the time Demeter couldn't understand why she was so upset and crushed at the news that her Munkustrap, her best friend, was going to be the leader of the Jellicle tribe.

There was no greater honour for a Jellicle cat…but why was she so sad?

It would not be until her first Jellicle Ball that Demeter understood why she was so sad, that for some reason she had lost hope over something she did not understand.

When Demeter saw Munkustrap dance for the first time in all of his glory, the magnificent Jellicle moon casting its silver rays to reflect off his black and white fur and dance back in its own magical way, did she realise what it was.

She was in love with him, deeply in love with him.

It was this love that had caused her to flee from the Jellicle Ball in silence, unnoticed by everyone who wasn't looking at her.

It had been the ball that Munkustrap's destiny had been announced to the entire Jellicle clan, but through the sea of cat faces that his sharp eyes scanned over he could not find the one that he seeked.

Where was Demeter?

After the announcement had been made and they had danced in celebration, Munkustrap had snuck off in search of Demeter. He had easily followed her scent because it was as familiar as his own. The fact that she hadn't been at the announcement, that he couldn't share his joy with her had made the affair of tonight seem un-worthwhile.

There was no point in celebrating if she wasn't there to celebrate with him. He had to share it with her because that had been what they had always done.

This had been the first time that she hadn't been there to share his moment, probably one of the most important moments in his whole life, and she had missed it.

Munkustrap had followed her scent out of the Junkyard and through the several streets that lead to the park. He wasn't surprised when he found her sitting on the banks of the pond she had fallen into. The pond had been dubbed 'theirs' from the happy memories they had gotten from it, but before Munkustrap approached her he studied her back.

Her tail was flat against the ground, her head was down as was her long whiskers, shoulders slumped and ears pulled back against her head loosely.

Demeter was sad.

His Demeter was sad.

Why was she sad?

Munkustrap felt his heart twinge in pain at his closest friend's sadness, but he didn't know what to do. In the old days he would have pounced on her and tickled her so much till she could laugh no more.

But now he couldn't do that. It didn't seem right.

_Let's do the next best thing then…_

Silently Munkustrap padded up behind her and sat himself down next to her. She didn't turn to acknowledge him nor did he look at her. Instead they sat beside each other in silence and gazed at the moon's reflection on the surface of their pond.

Eventually Munkustrap's presence next to her finally caused her heart to win through her epic sadness at their situation and her own. Without saying anything, Demeter slowly leant over and leaned herself against Munkustrap's side.

He didn't say anything but he automatically wrapped a forearm around her shoulders and felt Demeter rest her head on his shoulder against his soft fur and give a small sniff.

Deep down he knew she wouldn't tell him what was making her so sad and he knew that she knew deep down that he would never ask her what it was. All she needed to know was that he was always there for her no matter what.

That was how they had always worked and that was how it was going to stay.

After that night Munkustrap and Demeter stopped seeing and talking to each other as much because Munkustrap's responsibilities began and Demeter began to spend more and more time away from the Junkyard because she could barely stand seeing Munkustrap so busy with the other Jellicles and knowing that there was no longer going to be any 'them' anymore and that he was too busy now with his new role in the Jellicle role and she didn't want to get in his way.

She accepted the change in their friendship and never made any attempts to change it.

It was this careless and hurt attitude that had driven her into the path of Macavity.

A/N: Ok end of first Chapter. :) I hope it's ok and if you think its worthy of a review then that'd be great and if not well thanks for reading. :D Any helpful advice is always appreciated too:D


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

Munkustrap had noticed Demeter's increasing absences from the Junkyard and he could never shake the horrible suspicion that it was somehow him that was driving her away. He knew that the extra duties he had to do as Old Deuteronomy's successor was going to be large, but it wasn't large enough that it would stop him from coming to see her alone so they could talk and catch-up. But strangely whenever he went to sought her out, he could never find her and he found himself becoming increasingly sadder ever time she wasn't around for him to talk to.

He missed her, terribly.

It felt like a part of himself was missing when she wasn't around and everytime he didn't see her this feeling kept on growing stronger and stronger.

It wasn't though until one particular day when he saw Demeter slowly walk through the Junkyard gate that he decided to act on his own accord for once and forget his responsibilities for a minute.

He had been sitting on the roof of the old car, discussing something important to Jennyanydots that he suddenly saw her and he paused completely mid speech.

His piercing eyes focussed entirely on Demeter's slowly moving form and Jennyanydots followed his gaze till it also landed on Demeter. She smiled secretly for a second before she suddenly patted Munkustrap gently on the paw.

"It's ok dear. Go and talk to her." She said gently with an encouraging smile.

Munkustrap beamed at the old Gumbie Cat and scampered off the car and down the pile of junk towards Demeter. Jennyanydots watched Munkustrap's enthused form as he followed Demeter with the most energy than she had seen in him for weeks.

She knew exactly why Demeter had been disappearing on and off since the last Jellicle Ball and she knew that Munkustrap would never be able to realise his love for Demeter because he was so blinded by his own responsibilities to guide, lead and protect that she knew he would not recognise his love for her for a little while yet.

What Jennyanydots didn't know was that her prediction had been going to occur sooner than she had thought.

When Munkustrap made his way to the bottom of the junk pile and reached Demeter, he was out of breath with excitement. It took a few seconds for him to get the courage to say her name, but the instant she turned and looked at him with surprise in her eyes he was no longer out of breath.

"Hey Demeter." He said with a smile.

"Hey." She replied with her usual quiet smile, oh how he had missed it.

"I haven't seen you around for a little while…" he started but his voice trailed off because it took a second longer while studying her that something was wrong.

She was limping.

He looked her over again properly and he saw a horrible sight.

Barely visible, underneath her bright gold and brown coloured fur, were many bruises. Great bruises of black and blue littered underneath her fur like another skin and they travelled all the way down her forearms, stomach and back.

The sight made him feel nauseously sick for a few seconds, but he controlled his stomach. The nausea quickly became replaced by numbing shock.

"What happened Demeter?" he whispered, raising his head to look clearly into her eyes.

The pleading innocence and worry in his eyes was too much for Demeter as she felt tears begin to rise in her own.

"It's ok. I got away." She replied and gave him a small smile to try and lighten the situation.

It didn't work.

His shock slowly began to evaporate into concern and make the seriousness inside his to take hold.

"Demeter what happened?" he asked, now sounding more serious and he gently lay his paws on top of her own in a sign of comfort. "Please tell me."

Demeter looked down at their conjoined paws and then back up at him, his eyes were silently pleading with her to tell him and she had never been able to resist it.

It was the same face that had gotten her to confess to him, when they were kittens, that she had accidentally sent one of the huge piles of junk to come sprawling to the ground because she had wanted to see how stable it was. Munkustrap had taken the blame for it because she had been so scared of getting in trouble from Old Deuteronomy.

But here he was again looking at her like this and she was even more scared than the last time she had seen it.

"I…was…" she began but her paws started to shake within his as the trauma of the memory of the attack came back to haunt her once again.

Munkustrap felt her paws begin to quiver and instantly he softly pulled her into his arms and gently hugged her.

The warm security of his forearms being around her and the soft black and white striped fur on his chest in which her face lay against caused Demeter to begin to cry.

She wasn't aware of Munkustrap picking her up in his forearms, or of being carried off to her den. The only thing she was aware of as she told the of the attack from Macavity out of her in-between her sobs and tears, was the feeling of his forearms around her and the slow motion of him rocking her before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

When she awoke she had found Bombalurina sleeping peacefully next to her and that Munkustrap had gone. Bombalurina had awoken a few seconds later and told Demeter that Munkustrap had told her everything and that she shouldn't be alone, that she wasn't alone in the world.

From that second Demeter and Bombalurina bonded and became close friends. No longer was Demeter alone and now she had someone to talk to about everything. Demeter poured out her heart to Bombalurina about her love for Munkustrap and Bombalurina had been very supportive and opened her own heart and told Demeter her own love about a certain Rum Tum Tugger. What Bombalurina didn't say to Demeter was her love for the black and white striped tom was obvious to everyone, except Munkustrap himself.

And so time passed and they grew even more, becoming adult Jellicle cats themselves and the next generation of Jellicles were born and the new adults found themselves watching out for and looking after the young kittens.

The Rum Tum Tugger still found himself to be the hunky idol for the kittens to drool after and he loved teasing them with a flick of his mane and a swing of his hips, but Bombalurina would always come and keep him in check. For she was the one queen he could never quite get enough of.

Demeter found herself becoming the cat aunt that every kitten loved, because she would never growl or hiss at him or her no matter what they had done. She would always welcome them with open arms and her warm smile on her face.

Munkustrap grew into a magnificently beautiful tom and his kindness, caring and protecting nature did not change. If there was ever a problem for anyone, they would always go to him first and he would always fix it.

But as they all grew up into adults, Munkustrap and Demeter friendship changed even further.

After Macavity's attack on her, Munkustrap always made sure what she was doing and if she had to go out somewhere outside the Junkyard, he would oversee himself to go with her just to make sure she would stay safe. He always made sure she had protection from Macavity if he came prowling around within the area of the Junkyard.

But as his protectiveness for her grew, they regained their lost gift for being able to have time to talk.

Whenever it got really late at night and every Jellicle was asleep in their dens, Munkustrap would always meet her on the roof of the old car and they would just talk the night away.

Making up for the time they had lost growing up.

And so they became best friends again.

Eventually another Ball came and went. Another cat was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. Macavity tried to crash the Ball and failed, again. Cats chose their mates and Old Deuteronomy disappeared at dawn.

Another year came by and time flew by.

Now all of the Jellicles were grown and the next year it would be them dancing for a mate under the Jellicle Moon.

This thought scared Demeter for she had only wanted to have one Jellicle be her mate since her first Ball.

Munkustrap.

But for some reason, since the announcement of him being Old Deuteronomy's chosen successor, he didn't dance as much as he used to. When the Jellicle moon fully rose and all of the Jellicles danced, she would always see him standing near the pile of tyres, watching everyone dance with a wistful expression on his face.

Sometimes she swore she could feel his eyes on her as she danced and sang, but everytime she briefly turned her head towards his stationary form, he was always looking somewhere else.

She didn't understand it, but she never wanted to ask him about it.

With every day that passed, they grew closer but no matter what happened he never made a move towards her that indicated if he had feelings for her or not.

Sometimes when they'd talk late at night on the hood of the car and watch the stars, and they stopped for a few seconds and just gaze at each other, the air around them seemed to spark with electricity and tension and something powerful…

But he would always break the magical spell an instant later by talking about something new and causing Demeter to just sigh quietly to herself.

If he did have any feelings for her, she knew that he wasn't going to risk their friendship by doing something more with her. And when she finally realised this she finally was able to graciously accept this and she stopped trying to win his affections and stopped worrying about it.

She devoted herself to try and be the best friend she could, using her love for him to be everything he needed her to be as a friend. Demeter always tried her best to live up to her self-promise, but ever now and then she would allow her love to shine out to him in a smile or in her eyes, although she never noticed it if she did because she did it whenever she looked or even spoke to him.

&&&


End file.
